


Fictober: Second Chance

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [30]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt30: “Just say it”Fandom: Mass EffectTitle: Second ChancePair: Egan Shepard/ Kaidan AlenkoRating: T
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 1





	Fictober: Second Chance

"Commander Shephard, wake up" a voice woke him, and he grabbed his gear and followed the instructions. Hit the ground running into a fight as he always had for his entire life.  
The base was a blur, he grabbed data to view later when he had the time.   
In his mind, Egan wasn't sure where he was but he did know who he was. and that was all good until he met Jacob.  
Jacob was a security detail he said, with biotics always happy to meet a fellow biotic, Egan was content to follow Jacob and fight with him. Then they met and helped Wilson. Wilson, Egan recalled was one of the people in his memory who had woken him before. They had put him back to sleep, so the memory was weak but certain - Wilson had deliberately sabotaged the process somehow.   
“I need to be honest..” Jacob pulled up next to Egan.   
“Not now Jacob!”Wilson stated, “I’m not going to make our boss angry.”  
“Just say it…” Egan replied, not sure what the big revelation was but having been through this base, it did remind him of something.  
“The organization payrolling this, who made your life happen, is Cerberus. My boss is the Illusive Man.”  
Cerberus.   
Egan processed the thought with some irony, it was the last organization he would have voluntarily worked for.  
“Ok. Let’s get out of here first then.” Egan replied. He did appreciate Jacob being honest but at the same time, it was not the news he needed or wanted.  
“This way then.”

Finally, the woman who belonged to the voice appeared when they opened the shuttle bay doors, and Wilson was dead. It was not due process, nor fair, but Egan knew he was plotting this entire time. Had shot himself in the leg, and made all efforts to get Egan killed. Jacob seemed to be surprised by all this and it made Egan recall how Kaidan used to be. 

Cerberus was not going to make Kaidan happy.  
It didn’t make Egan happy. He had survived Akuze and then found out it was a Cerberus field test.   
The last thing he could actually recall was dying. He had ordered his best friend, and most recently his boyfriend into an escape pod. Egan remembered Kaidan's face as he ordered him to go.  
What he couldn't figure out was how he woke up again because he remembered the loss of air, the pain, and then the bliss of the silence.   
To Egan, it had been all of an hour or so.  
Not 2 years and 12 days.  
He was still hurt that Ash had died at Virmire - it felt like months, his relationship with Kaidan was still new, still…. He wondered if Kaidan had missed him or had moved on. Had he added his name as he asked?  
Then here he was talking to the Illusive Man himself.  
“Shepard?”   
“Sorry just thinking things over..” He shook his head “I know what I need to do, let me do it. Going to need an army, or a good team to get it done.”  
“I found you a pilot… someone you can trust..” The illusive man was being dramatic, and Egan felt it was covering more things than revealing. Still, it was worth it to save the human colonies and to stick it to the reapers again.  
“Ok.”  
“Commander..” Joker called out to him “Long time no see…”  
“Can’t believe it’s you..” Egan shook his head.  
“Well, I saw you spaced…” Joker’s tone was surprised.  
“What about working with Cerberus?” Egan asked carefully. “I would never have thought you would be happy with that.”  
“Well, they bought you back, and there is this…” Joker dramatically pointed out the window to the dock “Just like coming home eh Commander?”


End file.
